Newspapers
by anjellyfish
Summary: Ever since Jack started to live with Carly, they've been having trouble talking, until Jack greets her with a massage when she comes home late from work one night... and then Yusei and Crow bring the kids over and ruin everything. Contains a bit of smut.


A/N: My second smut story. Jack is sort of... nice in this one, and Carly acts sort of... sexy. I don't know what happened when I wrote this, haha sorry! Also, they have sex in the moonlight, on the cold tiled floor, so they're warm on the inside and cold on the outside (if you know what I mean) :D Well, I hope you like it! Reviews would be nice too.

Having Jack live in her house was fairly strange for Carly -- but she was overjoyed none-the-less. Sometimes, she'd be too anxious to even come out from her own room; knowing that Jack would be out there. She'd always have to wake up an hour early than usual to calm her nerves down and give herself the confidence walk out of her room; Jack would be sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand and of course, he'd be reading the morning newspaper. She'd greet him with a soft but audible voice, but she'd get no response back -- not even so much as a gesture or even a simple glance.

Things went on like that for almost a year, and the anxious feeling faded away, almost as if Jack's presence in her home was mundane. She even stopped going through the trouble of waking up an hour early than usual to calm herself down.

Everything changed when one morning, she walked into the kitchen with a strange feeling that a pair of eyes were following her. She stood in front of the kitchen counter and pulled out a light blue coffee cup with her name stained in green across the side; a Christmas gift that Leo and Luna made for her . The sound of newspaper rustling; the sound she'd hear day-to-day was gone, and she hadn't even heard him taking a sip from his cup like he'd usually do.

Curious, Carly looked over her shoulder and quickly caught a glimpse of the morning newspaper, folded neatly on the coffee table in front of him, almost as if it was left untouched. The cup of coffee that he usually held in his hand, was oddly on the table next to the newspaper as well. _Did he finish his coffee, already? _she thought and shifted her gaze to Jack, whose hands were fastened together firmly; his elbows were placed on his knees as he leaned in. She paused briefly and realized she'd been staring far too long that it was considered to be quite rude -- she also noticed how Jack had been intently staring at her with a concentrated look on his face.

"Good morning, Jack." she greeted with a small closed-lipped smile and shifted her attention back to the cup on the counter top. She lifted the stove pot and poured hot water into the cup. The steam began to rise into her face and began fogging up her glasses.

"Good morning." came a low and soft mumble from across the room. Carly paused just as she removed her glasses from her eyes to clean them with the sleeve of her sweater, and smiled to herself. "Did you have breakfast yet, Jack?" she asked, curious as to what he would say. If he replied, this would be the longest conversation they had since he moved in. She proceeded to wipe the fog from her glasses just as Jack answered her with a one word reply. "Coffee." he said, picking his cup of coffee from the table and taking a small sip from it.

Carly couldn't help but grin widely this time. "Is coffee even enough to be considered breakfast?" she dipped a tea bag carefully into her cup and sat on the couch across from him; she placed her glasses on the table.

"What about _tea_?" he smirked, eyeing the cup of tea that she attempted to take a sip from. Carly paused briefly and laughed. "Hey, why are you so talkative all of a sudden?" she questioned with a wide grin on her lips.

Jack gazed at her with a calculating look. "I've only said so much as a few words. " he proclaimed, softly. Carly took another sip her cup and leaned back comfortably against the couch. "You've never spoken to me _once _before I leave for work and come back. "she said as a matter of factly. Jack lowered his head and stared at his reflection from the coffee in his cup and sighed. "Well, to tell you the truth," he paused looking as if he were stuck. "I was nervous." he finally admitted.

Carly arched a brow. "Nervous? You wouldn't talk to me because you were nervous? _For a year_?" she was quite astonished upon learning his true reasons for not speaking to her for all the time he's been living in her home. She could understand perfectly if Jack was too hesitant to talk to a pretty girl -- like Mina or even Akiza -- but he was too _nervous_ to talk to her? She wasn't at all, the least bit as pretty as the others, and she was, to say the least, quite odd compared to the rest of the girls in their group -- and Jack Atlas was too nervous to say anything, for almost a year?

Jack chuckled. "I even used the newspaper to hide behind while I thought of different ways to bring up a conversation." he confessed. "You should've been using it to look for a job." she scowled and took a another sip, glaring bitterly at him with pursed lips. She'd been working twice as hard and staying over time to pay for the house and feed both of their stomachs.

Jack chuckled under his breath and l earned back against the couch with an eased expression on his face. "I did find a job." he claimed, with an air of arrogance. "I start next week." he added and sighed with a satisfied expression on his face. "I didn't think I'd ever say this but, Yusei hired me to work for him-"

"What?!" Carly cried out frantically and busted into tiny fits of laughter. "You two were rivals ever since -- who knows when!" she said gasping for breaths of air in between words. "Now you're working for him?"

"Hey, you want me to look for another job that will take me about... another year to find?" Jack sneered, narrowing his eyes. Carly cringed. "No thank you." she muttered under her breath and sighed. "You know, I was too afraid to talk to you too." she stated, looking into her now empty, cup. Jack lifted his head and listened intently.

"Every morning, since you moved in, I've always woken up an hour early than usual." she said, with a goofy grin. "It took me an hour of standing in front of the mirror every morning to encourage myself to even come out from my own room." she laughed, feeling completely ridiculous, but she liked having someone to finally talk to. Jack smiled. "I guess we've been going through the same thing then." he muttered softly and slowly examined her face, finally noticing that she didn't have her glasses on.

"Why don't you have your glasses on?" he questioned, taking a quick glance at her glasses on the table. Carly froze. She was practically a blind woman without her glasses, so _why_ _didn't she have her glasses on_? She could've put them on before sitting down on the couch with Jack, but she didn't.

"I'm still nervous, Jack." she blurted, oblivious as to what she had just said. Jack nudged his head slowly to one side and scanned her face with a contemplative look. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. "When I see you, my heart stops. I don't know what to say." she breathed out, still looking oblivious. "Without my glasses, I can't see; It's all just a blur of colors."

Jack leaned forward, taking in everything that was said. Carly continued with the same expression. "Without my glasses, I don't see you, so I can talk comfortably. It's less scary to be yourself when you can't see the people in front of you." she stated and laughed softly, trying to regain normal self. "Of course, this doesn't apply to _everythi_-"

"Put your glasses back on." Jack instructed, standing up. "W-What...?" Carly gasped softly. "But then I'll feel... awkward talking to you." she whispered, lowering her head in shame. Jack snatched her glasses from the table and kneeled on one knee in front of her. "I want you to see me." he said and laid his hand over hers. He placed her glasses on and gazed at her eyes through her thick lenses.

"Can you see me?"

Carly pulled her hand apart from his and turned away, flustered. "I have to go to work." she blurted as if the words slipped through her lips. Jack blinked twice; the first blink due to shock and the second blink due to concern. She hastily stood up and made her way to the door without so much as saying goodbye like she'd usually do.

______________________________________________________________________

Carly glanced at her watch with weary eyes as she made her way back from work to her front door. She thought of apologizing to Jack for abruptly leaving like that without saying anything, but honestly, she was just too fatigued from working overtime. _Maybe I could prepare a small meal and leave it on the table for him when he wakes up for his midnight snack _she thought and turned the knob open.

She froze in her tracks noticing how it was unusually dark, with a flickering glow from a lavender scented candle, and another light, emitting from the window where she could see a clear silhouette of Jack's figure; from what she could see, it seemed as if he were leaning on the window sill, looking outside. "Jack?" Carly whispered, squinting to get a better look. Jack straightened himself and turned around, still only seen through Carly's eyes as a silhouette.

"Why are the lights off?" Carly asked, approaching him slowly. She froze and gasped; she felt a warmth around the hand that she had lifted above her head to pull the switch that turned the lights on. Carly quickly realized that Jack was standing in front of her. "What's wrong?" she questioned, with a puzzled look on her face -- though Jack wasn't able to see it in the dark.

"Will you get nervous if you see me again?" he asked, with a voice that made her heart melt. Carly swallowed hard; her heart beat pounding in her ears. "I'm making you nervous again, aren't I?" Jack whispered, solemnly. "I can feel your heart beat pulsing throughout your body." he said, tightening his grip around her wrist. Carly flushed red, but it didn't matter anyway, it was dark -- she couldn't see him and he couldn't see her.

**A/N: Oh, God. Sex part coming. Get ready for it, folks**.

"We both get nervous when we see each other -- wasn't that the problem, Carly?" he said in a more aggressive voice. "Let's keep it dark -- like this. We can't see each other, so why don't we try to be _ourselves_ with _each other_?" he suggested, inching closer to her face. He lifted his hand up her shirt and ran his hand slowly up the curve of her back.

"It's less scary to be yourself when you can't see the people in front of you." he said, mocking her. Carly inched her face away at the moment she felt his hot breath brush against her lips. "Jack, I'm exhausted and my body is aching-" she was cut off when suddenly she ghosted out a small gasp as a pleasant feeling ran up her spine.

"Feels good?" Jack said in a husky voice, closing the gap between their bodies. Both his strong arms wrapped around her; his hands gently kneading the small of her back. Carly threw her head back in delight, causing her glasses to fall to the cold floor. "My glasses fell, Jack." she whispered, her eyes closed as she tried to indulge in the special treatment she was receiving.

"So?" She could somehow feel his lips quirk into a small smirk against the collar of her neck. "Do you want me to stop and pick it up for you?" he asked, and brushed a kiss on her collar. "No!" Carly half shouted, half whispered. "Go up, go up." she pleaded, bringing her hands to her stomach, lifting her sweater up, exposing her mid-rift. Jack slowly wandered deeper up her back stroking firmly with his fingers, relieving each knot he came across.

"I want to take this damned sweater off." he grumbled into the nape of her neck. "You do the honors." Carly shot her hands slowly into the air, letting her head lean back. Jack placed a hand on either side of her waist and slowly slid his hands up, removing her sweater from her slender, porcelain body. The moonlight flowing in from the window illuminated the room; her body tinted in a pale blue. It was dim, but he could still see.

"What do we have here?" Jack threw her sweater aside and gently rubbed the soft, silky material between his fingers. "If I pull this bow apart, will _this_ come off?" he asked, clasping his hand over her white, silk bra (.com/catalog/images/beau%20bra%20aqua%20tie%).

"Uh-huh." Carly moaned in response, relaxing herself in his arms. "Help yourself."

"I think I will." Jack slowly pulled the bow between her rift and undid the ribbon, causing her bra to fall to the floor. He then forced her gently to the floor, beneath the window and, with both legs on each side of her waist, he leaned forward and skimmed his lips under her jaw.

"Wait!" Carly shouted and pushed him away. Jack sat up, the moonlight shining on his face, with a mixture of shock and confusion in his eyes. "I want to see you." Carly whispered, squinting her eyes. She arched foward and slipped her hands under his jaw, bringing her face to his. She couldn't see well without her glasses, but she was able to see up close, and what she saw were two beautiful, creamy, lavender eyes. She examined each one carefully and smiled. "I see two lovely, lavender irises~" she exclaimed, with delight and closed her eyes shut, inclining forward waiting to receive a kiss.

Hesitant, Jack stared at her inclined face. He hadn't noticed it before, but he found her eye lashes to be quite long and attractive. Feeling at ease, he too, closed his eyes and leaned in, giving her a kiss. Carly wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and pulled him back onto the floor. Jack balanced himself above her with his arms and swiveled left and right, sliding his tongue between her soft and balmy lips.

With their mouths locked tightly, Carly slowly pulled Jack's black wife beater over his head, throwing it hastily across the room. She arched back and pressed her chest against his build, choking out another moan from her lips. She slid down lower against his body and spread her legs wide open, welcoming him. Jack carefully pulled her pants off and swept them off underneath the coffee table; he then removed his belt and leaned forward, kissing her forehead once, then moved down and kissed her nose, and finally kissed her on the lips. "I love you." he whispered in her ear before sinking himself into her.

Carly cried out his name in short huffs. She closed her eyes shut and arched her back, running her fingers down her body. "Jack, it's cold!" she uttered, shivering beneath his presence. "I'll warm you up." he said reassuringly and thrusted into her, matching the speed of her breath. Her heart beat shot up as she moaned with a mixture of agony and pleasure. "Am I making you nervous again, Carly? I can feel your heart beat pulsing," he said with an air of depravity and added, "in _here_." he thrusted twice into her, indicating that he had felt her pulse in that certain area, causing her to wail his name and grasp the window curtains.

He swiftly sent rough fingers to her aid and gently massaged the curves of her hips, her body relaxing with each grope of his fingers. "I love you, Jack." she whispered coarsely, tears streaming down her face. Noticing the glistening from the tears in the moonlight, Jack positioned his upper body above hers and forced himself into her, provoking Carly to cry out once more.

"I'm going insane!" she screamed, planting both the palms of her hands on either side of her head. "I can fix that." Jack stated with an air of arrogance and pulled away. He slid down to her thighs and waved his hand lazily in the air for Carly to see. "You want this?" he mocked. Carly flushed red but begged with a long, pleading moan. He slid his middle finger in with ease, and was later joined by his index finger. "You're wet, but you're still not soaked -- what's keeping you?" Jack murmured, glancing up every so often to watch Carly's expressions.

Carly clasped her hand over her neck, gingerly and tugged on the window curtains with her other hand. The sensation shocked her like lightning throughout her entire body. "Jack," she called out with difficulty breathing. "I want to be soaked." she requested, looking down at him doing his fine work. "Very well, love." Jack smirked and curled his two fingers inside her; the friction of his fingers rubbing mercilessly against her front wall.

"Ja-Jack!" Carly whispered coarsely and tugged on the curtains with all her might, causing them to float down slowly, covering the two. She finally came, wrapping both her arms around his head..

"That's my girl," Jack smirked, nodding in approval and inclined up, kissing her on her forehead as she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Jack, Carly? You guys in there?" A familiar voice was heard at the door. "Hey, guess who!" came a raspy voice. "It's Uncle Crow!" he laughed boisterously. "Haha, seriously though, open the door!" he pounded on the door, softly.

"Carly, you in there?" a quiet, high pitched voice called out. "CAAARLY! JAAACK! WE'RE IN TROUBLE AND WE ALL NEED YOUR HELP!" came a coarse voice, sounding that of a little boy. Jack and Carly exchanged quick glances and shot up from the floor, trying to locate their clothes. "My pants, Jack!" Carly whispered, in a panic. "Where'd you put them?!"

"Hey, the door's unlocked." Crow muttered and shook the knob. "We're coming in, folks!" he shouted. Carly and Jack's panic increased, but Jack buttoned his pants on in time though, he was left shirtless. Carly on the other hand...

"Hey, Car...ly..." Yusei paused, examining Carly from head to toe then turned to examine Jack. "Why are you wearing a window curtain?" he finally asked. "Carly, why's your thigh all wet?" Luna cocked her head to the side, with a contemplative look on her face. "What's the white stuff on the floor over there?" Leo raised a hand and pointed across the room at the pile of white substance under the window.

Crow and Yusei turned to each other with wide eyes and turned back at the two people who had just been making love a while ago. Crow's cheek filled up with air, as he tried to hold his muffled laughter in, but failed to do so and howled wildly with laughter. Yusei shook his head. "Were you two bored or something?"

"Shut up, Yusei." Jack sneered, turning away. "HEY, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Jack shouted, and dashed madly toward the kids who were trying to touch, or in Leo's case, sniff, the sticky white substance on the ground. Crow howled even louder with laughter, almost as if he were dying from running out of breath.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Carly stammered, gripping the curtains that she had wrapped around her naked body, tightly in her hands. "What are you guys doing here anyway?!" she groaned, demanding an explanation. Yusei shrugged. "We need the kids to stay here for a while -- a long while, actually. Crow and I are busy arranging the target locations for our company's buildings." he explained. "You have to baby sit these brats, ok?" Crow said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't feed four stomachs with the money I'm making!" Carly bawled. "And Jack starts going to work next week -- we'll all be dead from starvation by then!" she complained. Yusei crossed his arms over his chest and clicked his tongue hastily. "Well, Jack could start going to work tomorrow-"

"What?" Jack shot up, dashing to Carly's side. "But I wanted to finish-"

"Finish what, Jack?" Luna and Leo suddenly appeared before him, looking curious. Hesitant, Jack shook his head. "Well, I wanted to finish cleaning up-"

Crow threw his head back in laughter once again. "Nice save!" he shouted, sarcastically and put an arm over Yusei's shoulder, trying to find some kind of support to keep himself up. Yusei sighed. "Carly can't support these kids on her own, so it's best you start tomorrow." He suggested. "You only need to work a few hours anyway." he added briefly after.

Jack grunted. "Fine, but I want to be paid extra since I'm baby sitting these monkeys-"

"We're **children**!" Luna and Leo stammered, flushing into different shades of red. "Hey, it's good practice for you two to raise two kids so you have a better idea of raising children when you knock her up!" Crow wiggled his eyebrows at Jack and flashed Carly a wide grin. Yusei turned towards the door and gestured Crow out. "We'll be going now, bye Luna. Leo." he nodded at the two and glanced briefly at Carly and Jack.

Crow nudged Jack by the shoulder and smirked. "You still gonna _finish up_?" he asked, in a low voice. "If you are, can I take her at the back side?" he asked. Jack growled and put an arm over Carly's shoulder in protection. "Leave, Crow." he warned him. Crow laughed. "Chill out, Romeo. I was only joking you!" he backed away towards the door. "Oh by the way, Carly." he glanced at Carly and grinned. "Those curtains of yours aren't helping, they're see-through." he pointed out, looking at her chest. Carly shrieked and turned away in embarrassment.

Not even a second passed by, and Yusei appeared, opening the door, with a neatly rolled newspaper in his hand. "Hey, Jack. I almost forgot. Here's the newspaper." he said, extending his hand out, trying to give it to him. Carly turned her head with a grim expression on her face and bit her bottom lip. Jack sneaked a glance over at Carly and smiled. "No thanks," he said, shaking his head.

"I don't need it anymore."

____________________________________________________

A/N: Ok, there was only a little smut in it, but it's because Crow and Yusei brought the kids over. Haha, anyway, reviews would be really nice and if there are any requests on couples, anime, topics (friendship, comedy, etc), you want me to write about, then PM me or say so in your reviews. I shall try to do them all :) Thank you and don't forgot to review~


End file.
